1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that may have improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD panel to display an image thereon. The LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The LCD panel also includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
The LCD includes a gate driving circuit to sequentially output a gate pulse to the gate lines and a data driving circuit to output pixel voltages to the data lines. Each of the gate and data driving circuits may be prepared in a chip and arranged on the LCD panel or on a film attached to the LCD panel.
In order to reduce the number of the chips in association with the gate and data driving circuits, an LCD may employ a gate-IC-less (GIL) structure in which the gate driving circuit is formed directly on the lower substrate through a thin film forming process. In an LCD having the GIL structure, the gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which plural stages are connected to each other one after another.
In order to reduce the number of the data driving chips in an LCD having the GIL structure, a configuration that reduces the number of the data lines has been developed. In this configuration, three pixels are successively arranged in the direction in which the data lines extend to define one pixel that displays one color. Red, green, and blue color filters included in a color filter layer are successively arranged in the direction in which the data lines extend and extend in the direction in which the gate lines extend so as to each have a stripe shape.
However, this configuration may cause a horizontal line defect in the LCD and therefore, the display quality of the LCD may deteriorate.